


Deadly Hackers Are Tony's Turn On

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, F/M, Pre-Iron Man 1, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is coming back from the city when he hears a scuffle happening outside his building. He prepares himself, going in, to rescue the damsel in distress and comes out with a whole lot more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly Hackers Are Tony's Turn On

**Author's Note:**

> \\_(•~•)_/ I dunno

Tony didn’t often just walk about the city, for, well, for pretty obvious reasons (money, fame, hate and… money) but he had decided to today. He did not know why and there was no purpose to his outing, apart from seeing his home city from a perspective he rarely had the opportunity to now, thanks to a pair of sunglasses and a low tilted baseball cap. All he knew is that there was something deep inside him, in his very soul – if you weren’t to believe the tabloids, stating his lack of one – that told him that morning, that he just needed to get out. He needed to be in the city.

He had only had a similar feeling very few other times and, most of the time, the end result turned out to be quite beneficial, so he wasn’t about to argue with his it.

It only became evident at the end of his, rather uneventful, outing, why he needed to be there. In fact, it was so near the end, the noise that caught his attention came from a small alley next to the Stark tower. Because he was perpetually curious – something that aggravated most people in his life to no end – Tony decided he couldn’t let the sound of bins scuffling and muted yelps go unexplored.

What he was faced with at the end of the alley, hidden by a wall of dumpsters made his blood boil and his normally carefree disposition completely disappear. There was a rusty, sky blue van parked one side of the street and on the other was a well built, brunet man, maybe six foot, pinning a very young looking woman to the brick wall of the building by her neck with his forearm, the other hand gripping her hair – painfully by the look of the grimace on her beautiful features – to make her look him in the eye.

“You will do what I say.” Tony heard the man growl. The billionaire himself was frozen just out of view; what should he do? Record it for evidence? Call the police? Intervene? But what if that made the man attack the woman more. God, he felt so useless. Here he was, witnessing a terrible crime and he didn’t even know what to do with himself. Tony continued to watch as his limbs refused to obey him, staying locked in place.

He saw the shorter, brunette woman spit hatefully in the man’s face, only aggravating him even more, “I won’t do what you say when what you say puts hundreds of lives at risk just for doing their jobs! There’s a difference between freedom of information and trying to prove yourself the best hacker, Miles, but I’m starting to see you were only interested in the second part.”

The woman looked ‘Miles’ up and down in disgust, managing to be far the bigger presence even as the man towered above her and rendered her immobile.

“And you know what’s pathetic,” the girl continued, hotly, “is that you can’t even do it. So much for the best hacker. You used _my_ systems, _my_ algorithm and even _my_ laptop. Good luck getting through any of my firewalls, douche. God, I can’t believe I was dating you, you disgust me.”

Just as this Miles guy reared back from the wall the ram the woman up against it, Tony’s body caught up with his brain and, mustering all of his infuriatingly cool persona – which he so wasn’t feeling in that moment – he strolled out from behind the dumpsters.

“Last time I checked, Neanderthal man, civilised people solved their issues with words.”

Miles turned angrily to him, no doubt to tell to butt out of his business, before his eyes widened in shock to see who it actually was. In that moment, the grip he had on the young woman loosened ever so slightly and damn if she didn’t take fully advantage of it. Before Tony could even think to say something else, the girl had kneed Miles where it hurt, rammed her elbow into his lower back when he bent over in pain, and grasped the back of his neck and belt and slammed him face first into the wall he had her previously pinned.

Not once did Tony feel sorry for him, even as he curled up into a pathetic little ball on the ground, cradling a cut on his forehead that couldn’t have been more than a centimetre long. He let out pained little whimpers as both Tony and the brunette looked on apathetically. Finally, Tony let out a long, low whistle, impressed by the show.

“ _And here I thought I was going to get to be your knight in shining armour_.” He joked with a small chuckle, and became confused by the indecipherable look she pinned him with, then slightly worried as that expression stretched out into a smirk.

“ _Please, at best you were a convenient distraction. You have much yet to learn, young padawan_.”

No. No way. Seriously? His first meeting with his soulmate, his freaking only just eighteen year old soulmate, and he had already witnessed her completely destroy a man’s hacking prowess, ego, and ability to stand up, apparently (was he really still whining, jeez, can’t you tell something momentous is happening. Go be in pain somewhere else).

This was going to be fun. Plus, Star Wars (double yay).

“I think this is the start of something beautiful. I really do.” Tony grinned, gleefully clapping his hands once before indicating to the bank of computer screens he could now see in the back of the van. She inclined her head with her own smile and he practically pranced over to the van, the brunette following behind. Oh, that was a point.

He quickly spun around, nearly colliding with his soulmate at the sudden halt.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“When I hack, I’m Skye. All the rest of the time, I’m Daisy Johnson. And I’m sure I can make you call me a whole lot of other things in private, Mr. Stark.”

Oh, _Lord_ yes! He totally gets soulmates now, like, a lot.

“ _Please_ , call me Tony.” He nearly begged, aware that the mix display of her power and her words already had him somewhat tuned on.

Daisy winked then climbed into the van and patted the empty seat beside her invitingly.

“Whatever you say, _Tony_.”

He was going to die. She was going to kill him. And he didn’t even think he would be all that mad about it.


End file.
